Colores Sobre Las Paredes
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Los cinco sentidos y la relación de Sasuke y Hinata.
1. Olfato

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto, a quien amo y adoro por crear el arco de mis suegros :')**

**Línea temporal: Ninguna en especial.**

* * *

**COLORES SOBRE LAS PAREDES**

_Capítulo 1: Olfato_

Hinata despertó de una larga y reconfortante siesta antes de mediodía. Estaba a punto de cumplir las veinticuatro horas acostada en la cama, así que optó por levantarse y sacudirse la pereza de una vez por todas. Había extrañado muchísimo su cama. La misión había durado nueve días y ya se había cansado de dormir sobre el duro suelo y de todas esas horas de vigilia; pernoctar fuera de su lecho era una cosa a la que jamás se acostumbraría por más ninja que fuese. Estiró las extremidades e hizo un sonido de gusto, colocó las pantuflas en sus pies y con la bata de dormir cayéndosele por el hombro, bajó hasta la primera planta.

Mientras descendía escalón por escalón, Hinata pensó que tenía hambre. Mucha. Sus tripas hacían extraños sonidos que ella comprendió como quejas y se apresuró, pensando que asaltar el refrigerador nada más llegar a la cocina era una buena opción. Atravesó el umbral y se encontró con que la habitación estaba iluminada y que un humeante plato de sopa se encontraba colocado en su lado de la mesa.

—¿Sasuke?

Un "plop" sonó en alguna parte y en seguida de ello, Uchiha se materializó frente a ella. El condenado siempre había sido muy rápido.

—Hinata.

—Buenos días —saludó ella y le regaló una sonrisa boba y dormida, él respondió con una a medias, como siempre.

Hyuga se dirigió a su lado de la mesa y se sentó en la silla de madera, tomó la cuchara y, sin dedicarle siquiera una segunda mirada al plato, probó la comida allí. Estaba buena, pero tenía una sazón que ya había probado anteriormente en alguna otra parte, mas no supo donde, además, ¿desde cuando Sasuke cocinaba?

—¿Cuándo has hecho esto?

—Ahora.

—Ha quedado bueno. ¿Lo has hecho tú?

—Hmph.

Un levantamiento de hombros indicó que Hinata estaba satisfecha con la respuesta y siguió llevándose la sopa a la boca una y otra vez hasta que…

—¿Qué es ese aroma?

—¿Cuál olor?

Hinata arrugó la nariz y aspiró profundamente. Recordó a su compañero de equipo, Kiba, mientras lo hacía.

—Ése. Huele… raro.

—Probablemente sea tu nariz —dijo Sasuke simplemente, aparentemente desinteresado en el tema.

—No lo creo —Hinata dejó su cuchara de lado y se levantó de la silla, usó su olfato para llegar a la fuente del mal olor y se topó con el basurero. ¿Habría algo podrido allí? Al parecer, si ella no estaba allí para sacar la basura, Sasuke se volvía un completo inútil en el tema.

Destapó el contenedor y se encontró con un extraño menjurje verde negruzco que parecía tener vida propia. La cosa parecía hecha recientemente, salía vapor de ella, por lo que había sido cocinada hacía unos cuantos minutos, probablemente antes de que ella entrara a la cocina. Y definitivamente no era ningún ingrediente de la sopa, pues había un sobre instantáneo de ella casi encima de la cosa verde, algo enterrado, seguramente esperando que no lo viera. Arrugó la nariz nuevamente, esta vez del asco, y dirigió su vista a Sasuke.

—¿Así que has cocinado tú? ¿Sopa, no es cierto?

Uchiha no respondió. El basurero hizo "plop" cuando Hinata le colocó la tapa nuevamente. Ella ya sabía que Sasuke era demasiado perfecto y que debía tener alguna gran debilidad, algo que lo acercara más a los humanos comunes y corrientes como ella, cocinar era el caso.

—No vuelvas a acercarte a la estufa nunca más —sentenció la chica con los brazos cruzados.

* * *

**No se esfuercen con relacionar el título del fanfic con el capítulo, solamente es el nombre de una canción de Foster The People porque no quería ponerle "5 sentidos" D:**

**No sé cuándo actualice D:, pero lo haré xD así que espérenme ;)**

**Mientras pueden ir a mi página de Facebook a acosarme sexualmente todo lo que quieran xD. Búsquenla como Miss Pringles o consigan el link en mi perfil ;D**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Di NO al PLAGIO.**_


	2. Oído

**Todas las canciones que se usen aquí son de sus respectivos compositores, cantantes y compañías discográficas. Y de quien resulte.**

* * *

**COLORES SOBRE LAS PAREDES**

_Capítulo 2: Oído_

Sasuke regresó de hacer las compras de la semana con las manos cargadas de bolsas llenas de víveres y bebidas energizantes. Últimamente había tenido una manía con esas cosas y no existía día en que no se tomara por lo menos una. Dejó los comestibles sobre la mesa y simplemente se apuró en guardar cualquiera que pudiera morir caducado en un corto periodo de tiempo, como la leche y el queso. Los otros ya los pondría después en su lugar. O Hinata lo haría. Cualquier opción sonaba bien.

Uchiha lanzó un suspiró y reconoció que se estaba volviendo realmente flojo desde que se había ido a vivir con Hinata. Ella cocinaba y tendía la cama. Se turnaban para lavar platos y limpiar la casa o simplemente se ayudaban. Cuando estaban demasiado cansados ni siquiera lo hacían. Era muy raro, contando que él, cuando vivía solo, era un fanático de la limpieza, puntualidad y el orden. ¿Dónde había quedado ese viejo Sasuke?

—¡Sasuke! —Hinata lo saludó desde la sala cuando escuchó ruido proveniente de la cocina. El shinobi se apresuró a llegar hasta a ella (se había vuelto también muy dependiente, reflexionó) y la encontró parada frente a la televisión con un micrófono en sus manos—. Es un karaoke —explicó Hinata al ver la cara de extrañeza de su novio—. Sakura me lo ha regalado hace cinco minutos. Dijo que es mejor mantenerlo lejos de Naruto. ¿Quieres cantar?

Con una ceja alzada, Sasuke analizó el aparato. No era del tipo que cantara, pero… ¡qué va! Era su casa y estaba con Hinata, podía cambiar un poco su papel.

Hinata buscó en la lista de reproducción alguna canción que ambos se supieran (sus gustos musicales diferían demasiado) y se decidió por, Mi primer día sin ti de Enanitos Verdes. Le pasó el otro micrófono a Sasuke, el que todavía se encontraba en la caja del aparato y ella comenzó a cantar todo lo bien que podía, tratando de acertar notas. Llegó el coro de la canción y Sasuke se unió a su canto. Hinata equivocó una parte de él a pesar que las letras estaban puestas en el televisor y Sasuke se quejó por querer sabotearlo. Pelearon un poco y luego rieron.

Sasuke eligió la próxima canción. El Rey, de Luis Miguel. Hinata obtuvo, por poco, la mayor puntuación. Llegó Adele con Rolling in the Deep y más que cantos parecían gritos rompe tímpanos, pero ellos estaban más que contentos cantando. Cuando Hinata eligió poner One Thing de One Direction (tras no pocas protestas de Sasuke), se sorprendió cuando, al final de la canción, el aparato anunció que Sasuke había sacado mejor puntuación aún sin saberse la canción completamente.

—¡Es una estafa! —se quejó—. Mi micrófono está mal.

—Eres una mal perdedora.

—Calla. Soy tan buena que pondré a Franco de Vita.

Hinata, ironizando el asunto, seleccionó la canción de Buen Perdedor, en la que, gracias a Dios por salvar su dignidad, ganó.

—Me toca.

Supermassive Black Hole de Muse sonó. Los agudos eran aullidos, más que cantos. Mientras Sasuke buscaba The Man Who Sold The World de David Bowie, el timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar. La pareja se miró el uno al otro. ¿Quién abriría la puerta? Por mutuo y silencioso acuerdo, acudieron los dos al llamado.

—Hola, Shino —dijo Hinata cuando vio a su antiguo compañero de equipo parado en su puerta—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Temo que tengo que arrestarlos —habló Shino. Esta era la parte de no le gustaba de su nuevo trabajo de policía. Arrestar a conocidos por disturbios.

—No hemos hecho nada —refunfuñó Sasuke.

—Sus vecinos no opinan igual.

Hinata y Sasuke se asomaron a la calle. La mayoría de la gente que vivía en su edificio, así como en los aledaños, estaban afuera de su puerta con sus caras muy molestas. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

—¿Cuáles son los cargos? —preguntó Hinata, temerosa por ver tanta gente congregada afuera de su puerta.

—¡Cantan horrible! —gritó una mujer de mediana edad al fondo de la muchedumbre. Todos los demás asintieron.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Sakura pasó por la comisaría de Konoha de camino a su casa. Tenía que pasar frente a ese edificio que le traía malos recuerdos debido a que era una ruta obligatoria para ir al hospital. De repente, vio a Sasuke y a Hinata saliendo del lugar. No se sorprendió ni un poco y asumió que habían sido arrestados. Simplemente se encogió de hombros, apresuró el paso y fingió no verlos. Ten Ten y Neji, ella misma y Naruto habían sido arrestados hacía unos días por, seguramente, la misma razón que Hinata y Sasuke:

Cantaban horrible.

Por eso ese karaoke pasaba de pareja a pareja, casi como si estuviera maldito. Definitivamente, ser shinobi no aseguraba unas buenas cuerdas vocales.

* * *

**Estaba cantando yo la canción de enanitos verdes que se menciona y me acordé cuando nos callaron a mí y a mis amigos por escandalosos. Entonces nació el fic.**

**Espero les haya gustado y lamente el retraso de la actualización, la verdad había olvidado que el fanfic existía. Y gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior :D  
**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	3. Tacto

**COLORES SOBRE LAS PAREDES**

_Capítulo 3: Tacto_

Evento formal. Aunque estaba acostumbrada a ellos, Hinata odiaba los eventos formales. Pero no había más qué hacer. Naruto se estaba convirtiendo oficialmente en el sexto Hokage de Konoha t ella tenía que estar ahí para su amigo con un vestido de coctel que odiaba secretamente.

—Te ves bien, Hinata.

—Gracias.

Se viera mal o bien, Hinata odiaba con todo su corazón ese vestido. Hacía unos cuantos días había ido a hacerse un chequeo de rutina con Sakura y descubrió, con muchísimo pesar, que había engordado un par de kilos. Pero su problema no era ése, al demonio que no; el meollo del asunto era que el vestido que estaba usando en estos mismos momentos ya no le entraba correctamente y ella, descuidada como se había vuelto, no lo había notado hasta hacía un par de horas, cuando se lo puso. Y, sin tiempo para conseguirse otro, tuvo que recurrir a un método de tortura que debería estar prohibido en cualquier parte del universo:

La faja.

Gracias a la faja, Hinata estaba todavía más curvilínea de lo que era, delgada también, el cual era su propósito al usarla. A cambio de aquel favor superficial que le había proporcionado, la pobre chica no podía comer ni beber ni sentarse siquiera por temor a que se le reventaran las costuras. Joder, que ni siquiera podía respirar correctamente. También se había visto privada del placer de bailar con su primo y sus compañeros de equipo, Kiba y Shino. Maldición, hasta había declinado la oferta de danza del nuevo Hokage. Debió haberse visto como toda una altanera. Esperaba que Naruto no se molestara con ella.

—¿Hinata?

Una voz agitada la llamó a su espalda. Hinata sintió que se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca. Mierda. ¿Era quien creía que era? ¿No debería de estar en una misión diplomática en el país de no-le-importa haciendo cosas de embajadores ninja?

—¡Sasuke! —Hinata fingió simpatía. No lo esperaba hasta la medianoche, hora a la que aseguró arribaría a Konoha.

—Te ves hermosa.

Nuevamente el halago. Si no hubiera venido de Sasuke, Hinata ya hubiera suspirado de pura desesperación. Su novio hacía que todas las palabras tontas sonaran condenadamente sexy e importantes.

Sasuke la tomó de una mano y le dio la vuelta. Hinata se dejó hacer.

—Te extrañé —declaró ella con sinceridad. Sasuke sonrió torcidamente. Sensual. Hinata estaba acostumbrada a que esas sonrisas la derritieran, por eso no se le hizo sorpresa sentir que los pies se le volvían gelatina; estuvo a punto de caer, pero Sasuke la sujetó por la cintura, como en los romances televisados. Hinata sonrió, pero la expresión se le borró inmediatamente de la cara. Él la apretó un poco de donde la agarraba. Ella sintió que se volvía de piedra. Brincó medio desesperada de los brazos de Sasuke y huyó al tocador.

Mierda.

Sasuke había sentido su faja.

* * *

**Me acordé de Bridget Jones :D**

**Espero les haya gustado a pesar de lo súper corto y soso que quedó D: jajajaaja pero nadie quiere que se enteren de que usa faja xD menos el novio que nos cree perfectas en ese momento.**

**Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior. Me animan y me hacen feliz.**

**Recuerden que todas las opiniones cuentan, aunque yo me tarde en ponerlas en práctica xD**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


	4. Gusto

**COLORES SOBRE LAS PAREDES**

_Capítulo 4: Gusto_

Sasuke llegaba recién de una misión, había enviado a un subalterno suyo a enviar el reporte con el Hokage y él corrió en dirección a su casa nada más cruzar las puertas de la aldea, esperando ser recibido por los brazos de su dulce novia y compartir las pequeñas cosas con ella, haciéndolo olvidar que era un arma humana, como venía pensando desde hacía tiempo; desde que inició una relación con ella y comenzó a pensar más en la vida y as personas que le rodeaban.

Hinata lloraba en un rincón. La vio allí, tirada, deshecha, convertida en un mar de lágrimas. Inmediatamente se olvidó de sus propias heridas, de su cansancio, de sus propios temores y miedos. De todo lo que había pasado en la semana que estuvo fuera, para ir a abrazar a su novia.

_¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa?_ Fueron las preguntas que no consiguieron respuesta. Ella se lanzó a sus brazos, hundió su cara en el pecho de él. Siguió llorando, mojando la ropa de Sasuke y no dando explicaciones. Sasuke se preocupó más a cada segundo. _¿Qué pasa?_ Repitió y de nuevo más sollozos y más lágrimas brotaron.

Estuvieron allí más de dos horas, las lágrimas de Hinata parecían no agotarse. Ella acabó dormida, rendida de tanto llorar, con los ojos rojos e hinchados, el gesto triste y el rostro pálido. Sasuke la sostuvo entre sus brazos, la llevó a la cama y la dejó dormir. Regresó a la sala y tomó el teléfono. Tal vez Shino o Kiba supieran qué estaba pasando. Incuso Naruto, siendo el Hokage, de todo se enteraba.

_Hiashi ha muerto. Un infarto fulmínate_, fue lo que dijo el rubio. Sasuke agradeció que le facilitara le información y regresó al lado de su novia. Ella seguía dormida y, aún inconsciente, continuaba llorando. Él sabía que Hinata había abandonado su clan por él, que su relación con su padre no era la mejor, que ni siquiera se hablaban por más que ambos aseguraran que estaba bien así, que ya se lo esperaban; pero también sabía que ella jamás podría dejar de querer a su padre, así como él jamás pudo dejar de querer a su hermano Itachi incluso en medio de su tormenta de odio.

Sasuke apartó el fleco del rostro dormido de Hinata, besó su mejilla y probó sus lágrimas. El sabor más amargo que había probado estaba allí a pesar de que simplemente eran agua salada. Él supo distinguir el dolor de Hinata en ese pequeño gesto, su amargura y su pesar. Porque las relaciones no son simplemente besos y abrazos, tampoco risas y alegrías. También son las penas y las lágrimas del otro que se vuelven de los dos.

* * *

**Hoy ando, no sé, melancólica. Un par de amigos míos eran novio terminaron y ahora todo se vuelve incómodo. Un amigo mío al que rechacé también está haciendo las cosas incómodas conmigo y con todos. **

**Todo lo que me importa se va rompiendo sin que pueda hacer nada.**

**Igual espero que les haya gustado porque, ignorando mi estado de ánimo actual, la temática de este drabble ya se había pensado desde hace tiempo.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos lo que leyeron y gracias por sus reviews anteriores!**


	5. Vista

**COLORES SOBRE LAS PAREDES**

_Capítulo 5: Vista_

Cuando Sasuke se despertó a las tantas de la mañana y fue en busca de Hinata por toda la casa (¿se había ido sin despedirse? ¿Por qué no le avisó) pensó lo peor. Que lo había dejado, que se había marchado a una misión suicida, que tenía un amante, etcétera, etcétera. Cuando la encontró en el estudio, llorando como si no hubiera un mañana, ojeras grandes y marcadas, el cabello revuelto y un montón de gastados pañuelos desechables a su alrededor, iluminada por el brillo azul de la televisión sus miedos se acrecentaron. ¿Le había pasado algo? ¿Hanabi esta vez?

Sasuke se acercó a ella tratando de no alterarse para no alterarla a ella también. ¿Qué pasa? Dijo y una sensación de deja vú se apoderó de él. Casi esperaba no obtener respuesta, como hace más de cuatro meses pero, en su lugar, Hinata se echó contra su pecho y comenzó a hipar y sollozar incontrolablemente.

—¿Qué pasa? —repitió Sasuke.

—Lo descubrieron —chilló.

—¿A quién?

—¿Y la terminó?

—¿Quién?

—¡¿Por qué tiene que ser así?! ¡Ya sabe que la usó!

—Hinata, explícame qué es lo que está pasando.

—Pero ya la ama. ¿No puede entender eso? ¿Y po-por qué tiene que ser tan orgulloso? ¡La ama!

Un poco molesto porque no comprendía a su novia, Sasuke deshizo el abrazo y alejó a Hinata un poco de él, obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos. Necesitaba respuestas. Este llanto era un llanto diferente al que Hinata normalmente poseía. No parecía deshecha ni ahogada en un mar de desgracia, simplemente parecía que estaba sufriendo pero a la vez disfrutando. Casi masoquista.

—Hinata, dime por favor de qué estás hablando.

La chica hipó un poco, se sonó la nariz con un nuevo pañuelo desechable y se limpió torpemente las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Es… es —tartamudeó e hipó—… es que… él, ella.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡Es el drama! Me desperté a verlo porque necesitaba saber qué iba a pasar y lo descubrieron y-y-y… entonces —Hinata lloró otra vez. Sasuke se quedó en blanco. Entonces fue que se le ocurrió ver a la televisión. Ponía el menú de un DVD de una de las series que Hinata guardaba el instante.

Respiró profundo.

—¿Estás así por lo que estabas viendo?

Hinata asintió.

—¿Quieres decirme que yo estaba preocupado porque creí que te pasaba algo y tú estabas llorando por un programa de televisión?

—¡No es solamente un programa de televisión! ¡Es un drama! —chilló alterada.

Sasuke miró mal a su novia. Se levantó enojado de allí y se fue del lugar pisando fuerte. Estaba molesto. Muy molesto. Maldición, hasta quería golpear a alguien. Es que, mierda, jamás creyó que Hinata se alteraría tanto por ver un programa de ficción. Mientras tanto, Hinata reprodujo el siguiente capítulo de la serie. Que Sasuke dijera lo que quisiera, ella seguiría llorando cada vez que viera un drama.

¡Hombres sin sentimientos!

* * *

_**Dedicado a todas esas series/animes/novelas/dramas que nos han hecho llorar y provocan que nos miren raro en nuestra casa/cyber/casa ajena.**_

**Pues… se acabó la colección. Estoy muy contenta con ella porque no me he limitado a hacer lo mismo que todas las colecciones de sentidos, aparte, fueron unos drabbles con una temática de algo cotidiano, algo sencillo que, no sé, me gustó mucho.**

**Agradezco a TODAS las personas que me han dejado un review :D me hacen feliz y alegran mis días grises llenos de parciales y trabajos para entregar. Las amo, bitchuelitas xD**

**Nos vemos pronto, cuando me digne a subir el tercer oneshot de la serie "Bastardo Persistente" (¿quién se acuerda de ella? xD).**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**


End file.
